


[博君一肖]夏天的xx个瞬间

by kavana1102



Category: RPS, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, 写实向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavana1102/pseuds/kavana1102
Summary: 纯属虚构，勿上升真人。ooc警告。细节上如有纰漏，都是我的锅，欢迎讨论。写给自己也写给他们，以此纪念18年美好的夏天。Memory represents the attempt to slow down information processing, to resist the dissolution of time in the synchronicity of the archive, to recover a mode of contemplation outside the universe of simulation, and fast-speed information and cable networks, to claim some anchoring space in a world of puzzling and often threatening heterogeneity, non-synchronicity, and information overloaded.Memory about them symbolizes an evergreen summer that nothing surpasses.
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

1

王一博记忆中第一次见到肖战的时候其实是在围读的那天。他知道已经有一些演员提前来剧组参加集训了，因为通告的原因他晚了几天才到，刚刚好赶上下午的剧本围读。放饭之前他本来想去跟导演和杨夏打声招呼，快要走到休息室门口的时候，突然听到里面传来两个人的对话。王一博没想继续听下去，沉默了几秒转头就要走，可几句话还是飘飘悠悠传入耳中，他听见杨夏对另一个人说：“马上就开机了，你们两个对手戏很多，私底下你就主动一点，多和他说说话，慢慢就能培养出默契了。别紧张，你很适合这个角色，...” 他这才多多少少猜到这是在跟谁说话，心里默默在回忆里捕捉关于肖战的信息，这才想起来自己是见过这个人的，当时是天天向上的录制，肖战跟着组合一起来当嘉宾，当时两个人没有什么交集，王一博就记得对方好像傻乎乎的，总是在笑，个子还挺高的。节目结束的时候一群男孩子一起交换了微信，他是其中一个。王一博后知后觉的打开微信搜索了一下联系人，对方的头像是个大门牙，本来想点进去朋友圈看看，得，人家设置了一个月可见，整个界面干干净净，只有封面上一只圆乎乎的猫咪躺在猫爬架上。

吃午饭的时候特别热闹，一大帮男孩子们早上应该是刚训练过一遍形体，盒饭刚放在桌上就一窝蜂涌过来了，嘴上还一直说个不停，整个就一学校食堂的氛围。大家看到主演的男孩子来了，还没开始互相认识一下就直接叫上王一博一起吃饭，显是已经饿的不行了。纪李把盒饭塞给王一博拉着他坐到身边，大家有一句没一句的各聊起来，没过多久肖战也来了。

“欸你终于到啦。” 肖战拍了拍王一博的肩膀跟他打了声招呼，拉了把椅子在王一博旁边坐下，带过来一阵清新的肥皂味扑在他身上。

“嗯，前几天一直有节目要录。”王一博和肖战对视了一眼又低头刨了几口饭。

"天天向上吗？"

"嗯。"

肖战已经被杨夏打了一波预防针，又被对方面无表情的一张脸提醒，心想自己好歹比对方大了那么多岁，有什么好放不开聊不下去的，大家都是男孩子，兴趣多少都差不多，总能找到相投的。

"你要是早上就到了的话还能顺便带你去见见我们的形体指导和乐器老师呢，你不知道我们今天早上..."

接着肖战就开始跟王一博讲起他们早上怎么被武术老师压着练动作，谁又不小心一个转身踩在他脚上。

"喏，凶手就是他，卓成，戏里是演江澄的。"肖战用大拇指指向身边一个男孩子，还假装可怜巴巴的吸了一下鼻子。他这两周跟着大家集训才慢慢和组里的人熟起来，偶尔也会开一两个玩笑。

王一博其实很少会看见撒娇的男孩子。在自己选择性忘记的少年时期他还会嘟着嘴佯装不开心要缠着哥哥们要出去玩，却已经很久都没有能撒娇的人在身边了。眼前的男生鼻子皱在一起，轻轻蹙眉，说话的时候露出两个兔牙，想要逗别人的时候眼睛湿漉漉的，有一丝狡诘，其实有一点可爱。

“哎哟我不是故意的嘛，我房里有pocky，一会拿给你呀~” 旁边的大成看起来是认真的在不好意思，几秒内肉眼可见的脸红了。

眼看卓成整个就要越缩越小变成一团了，肖战内心狂笑忍住没继续再逗这个弟弟，转过头来问王一博，“你是不是还没加微信群？”

“加了。”王一博拿出手机给肖战看，果然是几天前就加上了，头像是一个大摩托。“你是这个海绵宝宝的门牙吗？”小王突然问道。

“嗯。”肖战答道。

“我也蛮喜欢海绵宝宝的。”王一博本来想说这么一句，但是又觉得自己有点傻，便一边看着他们继续聊天一边往嘴里塞了一口饭。看着肖战跟周围的演员们聊天，他觉得这个人还挺有趣的，讲话很有梗，跟什么人都像是聊得来的样子，总是在笑着，偶尔眼睛里藏着一些恶趣味要去逗别人，想一想竟然跟魏无羡的性格还挺像的。

下午围读的时候，导演带着他们挑着过了几个群戏的台词，本来到屠戮玄武洞中脱衣服烤火那里大家都还能保持理智勉强绷住，直到肖战念出“我这轨道修的是符咒，习的是音律”那一句的时候，王一博不知道怎么被戳住笑点，把脸埋在剧本里鹅鹅鹅的狂笑不止。明明是很正经的语气，可是听肖战念出来就是很有趣。他这么一笑，坐着的有些人听出了第二层意思，也跟着绷不住了。肖战被打断，无奈地笑着问他：“你笑什么啊。”

“鹅鹅鹅鹅，我在地铁修，你在哪儿修。”小王说完这一句觉得自己太好笑了，他转头看着肖战期待一句捧哏。

肖战莫名其妙抬起头看向大家，发现好几个都笑个不停，自己也忍不住嘴角上扬，“好啦，收。”其实肖战那个时候没有完全get到王一博的笑点，甚至还觉得有点冷，朝王一博笑了笑脸又转回来看着本子把情绪调整回来，但是两个人对视的时候，肖战多多少少能感觉到，这个男孩子其实并没有想象中的那么冷漠，也没有入圈多年对待人事的世故，看起来就是简简单单的一个少年，笑点还贼奇怪的那种。

王一博本人确实并不是个冷酷的人，但也绝对不是自来熟的外向性格，多数时候都沉默寡言，不打主动跟别人打交道。但是陈情令剧组不管是演员还是工作人员大部分都是年轻人，大家相处的氛围很好，平时聚在一起就有聊不完的话题。肖战慢慢摸清他的慢热性子，也不介意他最开始的那一点拘谨，大家聊天的时候总会留意多跟他解释几句演员之间开玩笑恶搞的梗，王一博就像是乖巧的狗崽崽一样听着，想到什么好玩的也插几句话，但大多数时候都盯着肖战看，后来肖战每每回想到这个时候都会觉得有一毛钱的痛心疾首，那大概是王一博最把他当哥哥的时候了。

肖战其实也自觉是个比较内向的人，刚到剧组集训的时候其实花了好几天才跟大家慢慢熟络起来，打开话匣子，所以今天早上杨夏才有些担心的嘱咐他，希望他们俩多好好聊聊。可是不知道为什么，肖战一看到王一博面无表情的样子就想把他拉进大家的对话里，想听他说一两句关于自己的事情，或者露出几个微不可见的表情变化。

当事人完全没发觉到自己在王一博面前微妙的变化，卓成在旁边看着他俩你来我往聊得热火朝天，暗忖肖战怎么今天话突然变多了。

而对王一博来说，从第一天剧组见面的时候起，肖战就一直是一个体贴温柔的大哥哥形象，以至于一直到后来戏拍到一半，入戏来剧组采访的时候问到他们两个谁最能活跃气氛，王一博非常自然的就脱口而出：“当然是魏无羡啦。”肖战那个时候听到王一博这么说觉得莫名其妙，心说蛤我哪有，直接把话题一歪转到了聂导身上，拉着王一博把答案换成了聂导，完全没有自觉自己在和王一博见面之后突然的主动和话多。


	2. Chapter 2

2

开拍的第一天其实没有两个人的对手戏，一个人在拍十六年后伏魔洞的戏，一个人在拍罚跪受戒鞭的戏。剧组里每天安排的戏情节上都没有什么联系，情绪和感觉就需要演员自己去摸索着找，可能上一场还是沉重的哭戏，下一场就要拍少年时期无忧无虑的情节。在工作人员准备开机的时候，肖战坐在一边拿着剧本在熟悉台词，魏无羡在故事里就是一个有啥说啥的话痨，因此肖战的台词不管在哪场戏里都特别多，更不用说跟蓝忘机的相比了。肖战已经看过了，在两个人的对手戏里面，成页的字都是魏无羡喋喋不休的在骚扰蓝湛，然后以蓝湛的一个眼神杀结束。肖战看着厚厚的台词本有点哭笑不得。

能接到这部戏肖战真的挺开心的。魔道祖师的小说在前几年因为人气太过火爆频频出圈，肖战也多少有听过这个名字，陈情令选角的时候肖战刚拍完狼殿下没多久，正在上表演的课程。在拍狼殿下的时候因为表演达不到自己所期待的效果，很长一段时间肖战都处在一个很痛苦的阶段，每天逼着自己慢慢消化理解演戏的技巧，每次表演都在不自信和失落的边缘游走，他在闲下来的时候写表演感想，跟导演聊角色，只想要把自己放在故事里面，沉浸在角色之中。这种不是科班式的野路子慢慢也磨练出了一些成效，拍摄后期大家都能看到肖战的进步，也不吝啬于夸奖鼓励他。但是这么个拍法对肖战来说其实有些自损，在杀青之后他的状态还是久久缓不过来，也不愿意跟朋友和家人聊到这件事情，就把自己关起来一个人慢慢消解。

接到魏无羡这个角色之后肖战去找了原著来看。对于性向这个问题，肖战觉得并没有什么非黑即白的说法，每个人都有追求爱的权力，世俗的眼光不应该决定一个人应该去爱什么人，他觉得爱的发生都是很自然的，当然前提是在不伤害他人的情况下。所以他对同性恋并没有什么抗拒，不然也不会接这部戏，演这个角色了。

拿到剧本之前他还在想剧里究竟会怎么诠释魏无羡和蓝湛之间的感情，翻看的时候还没觉得有什么，两个人之间的情愫都在字里行间埋的很隐晦，结果第一次拍对手戏在和导演制片聊天的时候大家直接就坦诚的摆明了我们拍的是一个爱情故事。讲戏的时候常常就是导演、王一博和肖战三个大男人围着坐在塑料凳上，导演要带他们两个进入状态，就跟他们分析两个角色逐渐变化的心理状态和对对方感情的渐进。肖战和王一博都仔细听着，偶尔两个人对视上就开始忍不住嘴角上扬，肖战受不了去捶王一博暗示他别搞小动作，结果大部分时候都会从提醒对方变成互相捶打，工作人员都已经见怪不怪了。

肖战认输：“王一博几岁了你..！傻不傻啊。”

“我97年的啊。”王一博还真的回答的很耿直，好像还很自豪的样子，然后又不动声色的跟了一句：“你是哪一年的哦...？”

没想到他们俩之间差了6岁，这太扎心了。肖战摆出一副痛心疾首的样子：“唉我91年的，这么一算比你大6岁....天呐！不过没办法，我出道出的晚嘛...” 

王一博默默把肖战碎碎念的样子收进眼底，嘴角悄悄上扬。

“那我以后是不是要喊你一声哥哥才行了，战哥，以后多多指教啊。”王一博故意逗肖战。

“不敢当不敢当，演戏的事情我还得多请教王老师您呀，你可别捧杀我...” 这弟弟怎么这么皮哦.... 这么想着，肖战觉得王一博这家伙还真的挺有趣的。来剧组之前他听朋友聊起过这个即将要合作的男生，朋友说到他14岁就已经签约公司作训练生要准备出道。这个流程身在男团的肖战也不是不知道，只是在这么小的年纪就要学会去打理自己的生活，处理好身边的人际关系，还要听从工作安排，光是想想就知道肯定吃了很多苦。在一开始肖战总觉得王一博得是那种少年老成的性格，沉默寡言，不显山露水，不跟工作伙伴开玩笑的那种。结果接触下来，反而觉得自己实在是想多了，在对待工作的认真和专业之外，王一博就是一个大男孩的样子，跟人熟一点了就开始话多起来，笑的时候很皮，有时候还很有包袱，挺喜欢装酷。

导演讲完戏再提醒了几句就去安排摄影和场景了。肖战的台词比较多，继续坐着看台词本，让自己沉淀下来进入状态。不知道过了多久，他准备的差不多了，一抬头就看见还坐在旁边的王一博。这个时候他俩才刚熟起来没多久，还没真的放开了聊，王一博低着头不知道在想什么，也没说话。肖战好像突然在这个瞬间带着自己走进故事里了，自己是魏无羡，对面坐着的是蓝忘机，是自己的心上人，他总是穿着素净淡雅的长袍，袖间有朵朵浮云暗纹，发髻梳理的一丝不苟，眉眼间总是表面平静，内心暗涌。肖战看着王一博精雕细琢的侧脸，看着他线条利落的下颌线，本来应该觉得心猿意马， 但立马又看到了对方脸上的奶膘，忍不住笑了出来。哪里有这么奶的蓝忘机哦，站起来好像还比自己矮了一小截，肖战只觉得这个设定虽然跟原著有些出入，但实在是很可爱。

王一博显然不知道肖战在想什么，看肖战准备的差不多了就想拉他再对一遍戏。还是大早上的，化妆前王一博没怎么吃东西，就为了消肿喝了杯咖啡，这会看到肖战从助理手上拿过一个水瓶，嘟嘟嘟灌了好几口。

“这是什么呀？”王一博问。

“绿茶呀，喝几口好消消肿。”肖战喝完了茶本来想要盖上盖子，抬头就看见王一博直直盯着他。

“....你要不要尝一口....？”肖战试探性问道，不确定对方一直盯着自己看是不是对这个感兴趣。

“好呀。”王一博脸上飞快出现一个小括号，手很自然的就接过肖战的水瓶，也不避讳，就对着肖战喝过的那一边喝了几口。淡淡的茶香在舌尖扩散开来，回味一下竟然有甜甜的味道。

“还蛮好喝的欸！”

“是吧！我还蛮习惯每天早上喝点茶的，能清醒一点。”肖战叫来助理把水瓶放在一个鼓鼓的大包里。

“你都带了些什么呀这个包里，怎么这么大。”王一博有点好奇。

肖战嘿嘿嘿笑了三声就把包拿过来抱在身上，“是我的宝藏哈哈哈哈！”他拉开拉链开始给王一博介绍，除了基本配备的充电宝防晒霜替换衣服和水之外，肖战包里还放了好多奇奇怪怪的东西，光是眼药水就有三四瓶，之外还有五花八门的小零食，零食旁边放着健康养生的绿藻冲剂云云。

“你要是需要什么就跟我说啊！”

王一博被震惊了，他觉得这个阵势简直就是像来野营的，不然就是一个行走的小卖部。因为平时不怎么吃零食，所以他除了一些必需品也没有别的需求，十分好打发，就连有时候真的身体不舒服也是助理提醒他要吃药，不然就自己一个人受着，从不麻烦别人。

“好...”王一博笑得有点无语，觉得肖战实在是有点有趣，“谢谢肖老师啊。”

今天他们两个的戏拍到了晚上九点才去吃了晚饭，饭盒一打开就素的十分令人劝退，零星的三个菜色已经差不多流失了所有的温度，两个人和工作人员还有其他演员坐在一起，大家眼神相聚，都噗嗤笑了出来，大家互相安慰了一下，“等哪天通告安排的不那么紧一定要出去开开荤啊...！”很有苦中作乐的意味。

肖战看了看饭盒里的菜，沉默了几秒。就是这么短暂的一个瞬间被王一博抓到了，他问：“怎么了？”

肖战有点为难，小小声说：“其实我有点不大吃茄子...”

“那你给我吧，我什么都吃的。”王一博大大方方把饭盒递过去接过了肖战的红烧茄子，还顺便赶了点自己的菜给他。

“哇你太好啦！谢谢啊老王！！”肖战有被感动到一点点。

“你这个人...白天不是还吃好多零食，到正餐就这么挑剔哦。”王一博言下之意就是嘲笑对方的行为就像小朋友一样。

肖战被揭老底老脸一红，就要去捂王一博的嘴。“你可别说了...！没有的事！”两个人又抱着饭盒闹起来，然而确实是都累了，来回招呼了几下两个人又坐下默默开始扒饭，假装无事发生。


	3. Chapter 3

今天王一博一大早就出去录节目了，不在组里面，肖战则是拍了一整天夷陵场景的戏。下午有摄影师见缝插针的在他们备戏的时候来拍花絮，轮到肖战的时候工作人员让他临场发挥说几句话，肖战那个时候已经有点累傻了，从早上到现在他忙活了一整天，这会儿正要等一个外景片段重拍，魏无羡的衣服又都是黑色的，不仅吸热而且还有好多层，他觉得自己站在那里就像一个移动桑拿房，再拍一会儿可能真的就要冒烟了。昨天这个时候还有一个人一直在旁边闹他，话说个不停，一口一个战哥地喊他，今天突然都没有了，肖战竟然有种奇怪的感觉，一颗心像是一颗气球一样悬在半空没有降落的地方，可能魏无羡有点想蓝忘机了。“今天一天都没看见忘机...”肖战很委屈的说着，撅着嘴望向镜头，想半开玩笑地把这种情绪带过。他知道可能是自己跟魏无羡有点划不开界限。一个角色对另一个角色深刻又厚重的情感在他身体里如同罂粟一般吸引着他，要把他卷入万劫不复之中，他仿佛在摇摆不定间伸出了手，不知道是在迎接还是在拒绝。

拍完所有的戏已经是傍晚了，肖战在卸妆准备收工的时候，摆在桌上的手机屏幕突然亮了，他打开手机一看，是王一博发了条信息给他。

“肖战学长在吗？”王一博今天录创造营的时候才知道肖战要来做嘉宾， 在休息室里他转着手机，盯着忽明忽暗的手机屏幕，最终打开微信按下了一行字。

肖战在另一边看着这个称呼噗嗤笑出来，忍不住想起偶像剧里面的搭讪经典桥段，跟着王一博的故事线继续演了下去，“一博学弟，怎么啦，我怎么有种不祥的预感....”

王一博回复了一个自己的得逞坏笑表情包，猜想肖战应该是拍完今天的戏了，就发了条语音过去。

两个人聊到舞台呈现的事情，王一博问肖战准备的怎么样了。

肖战表情突然变得愁苦起来，他有时间的时候都会照着视频在房间里练习的，无奈实在是笨手笨脚，跳完看自己的视屏都能被逗得笑出鹅叫，背景音要是能换成雏鹰起飞的话那真的就是课间操全套了。创造营的舞台就别说了，几周之后还有快乐大本营的舞台也要准备，如果就按现在这个练习进度，还真有点赶鸭子上架的感觉了。

跟王一博吐槽的时候肖战本着有乐同享的宗旨顺手把自己的练习视频发给了他，还连着发了好几个笑哭的表情。

“这个简单啊，回去我教你。”

肖战的心突然若有似无的被戳了一下，他确实是有想过要请教一下王一博某些动作的，可是他知道他也很忙，心里最多只是想着他要是能帮他看看动作做得对不对就好了，没想到自己还没开口对方就直接提出来要帮忙了。这个小朋友真的有点甜。

“老王你也太好啦，回头我请你吃饭啊！去哪里你定！”

肖战回了一个谢谢老板的表情包，接着又问了一句，“什么时候回组啊？”

“大概晚上九点能到吧。”王一博刚刚问了一些助理能到剧组的时间，助理如实回答了，心里却在嘀咕：平时从来不会关心时间的问题，今天难道有什么特别的吗？

“那一会见啦，记得按时吃晚饭！”肖战放下手机之前不忘了关心王一博一句，之前听助理之间聊到王一博拍戏的时候总是会忙到不知道吃饭，每每想起的时候胃都已经受不了了，好几次都是突然胃痛忍一会儿然后又继续工作。从那以后只要肖战记得就一定会多提醒王一博一句。呆在剧组的日子会逼着人生活变得规律，也许这段时间坚持一下，或许能慢慢把胃养好。他只是每次看他那么瘦，莫名觉得有点心疼，或许身边的人从来没好好嘱咐过他这些事情。

晚上肖战看完剧本就开始练舞了，练到一半的时候就听见了叩叩的敲门声。肖战过去打开门的时候看见的是一个香喷喷的王一博。站在门口的王一博显然是刚洗过澡过来的，带来一点氤氲的水汽和沐浴露的味道，他的头发还没有擦干，发梢还有小小的水珠，脖子上挂了一条毛巾，穿的是最简单的纯色T恤和短裤，本来就已经是少年，但是这样看着年纪还要再小一点。肖战侧过身子让他进来，心里有一丝微不可闻的开心。

肖战房间里唯一的一张沙发此刻放着他的包和叠好的几件衣服，王一博只好坐在肖战床的一角。肖战给他看了一遍舞蹈老师发来的视频之后就在王一博面前跳了一遍。在别人面前做着自己不擅长的事情弄得肖战老脸一红。

“唉我这把老骨头跳起来就很硬哈哈哈哈哈哈...”肖战有点不好意思。

本来以为王一博会多少吐槽他一两句，谁知道他一言不发很认真地看完肖战跳了一遍之后，就站起来给他比划了一下，“你跳这个动作的时候...”

“腰可以再往下一点...”王一博在示范的时候，肖战就在旁边跟着学，总觉得两个人跳的是两个舞。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”肖战已经是受不了自己的被笑到，王一博侧身凑过来，按了按他的侧腰。

“你这里动的自然一点，然后再往下一点。”王一博的动作很轻，没有抬头看肖战，眼睛低垂专注着动作，肖战一转头就看到灯光打在他眼睫毛上的阴影，和有点红红的鼻头。

“好，我再试试...”肖战顺着视线目光往上移动，看向了远处，专心练习着动作，耳尖却渐渐烧了起来。期间王一博留意到的时候就打断他提醒一下，不知不觉就已经到了12点。

肖战练完舞就去洗澡了，进浴室之前他把沙发上的杂物收拾了一下给王一博坐着，出来的时候看到他抱着一个抱枕斜靠在沙发上打游戏，表情十分专注。肖战走过去坐在靠近他那边的床沿，边擦头发边问：“吃鸡吗？”

“嗯，快看~”王一博刚好打完一局，给肖战看他的战绩，表情不能再臭屁了，肖战仿佛能看到王一博尾音后面的那个波浪号。

“哇第一名！厉害啊老王！下次也带上我啊！”肖战很懂的一通夸，给王一博竖了一个大拇指。

这会儿离睡觉还有段时间，肖战从房间的小冰箱里拿了两罐啤酒，两个人一个在沙发上抱着抱枕一个靠在床头，有一搭没一搭的聊起天来。

他们两个性格迥异，兴趣爱好不同，经历也很不一样，却神奇的能够天南地北的聊起来，从舞蹈聊到出道，聊到他出道前的工作和生活，聊到他喜欢的大摩托和乐高，甚至聊到现在一起拍的这个故事。

“欸那你接这部戏之前有跟女朋友讨论过吗？”一句话在嘴里含了好久，还是没忍住说出了口，肖战看着地板，尽量用着平静的语气不动声色地问王一博。

“嗯？我没有在谈恋爱啊。”王一博轻轻笑了一声。肖战放出来的饵上面仿佛就写着大大的三个字：“这是饵”，但是有人就是愿意上钩，哪管这个钩有多直。

“啊...”肖战在心里悄悄把这个答案用糖纸包起来藏在月亮的背面，面上却是露出了为王一博遗憾的表情。

“现在我的女朋友就是我的大摩托！”王一博光是提到脸上就已经笑出小括号了，“每一次破纪录时候获得的兴奋和快乐真的是任何其他事情都不能比的。”他拿出手机里的训练视频给肖战看，“赛道上每个弯道设计都是对车手的考验，每过一个弯的时候都要思考什么时候是最好的刹车点，就是需要一点一点去尝试许多不可能的东西，才能够提升速度，超越自己。”一讲到摩托车王一博就滔滔不绝，眼睛里好像能看到小星星，肖战看了忍不住笑出来，勤勉地在做一个优秀的捧哏：“好热血啊，真的特别棒，说得我也好想试一试。”

直到躺在床上要睡下了的时候，肖战脑子里还是洗脑般地塞满了大摩托。窗外开始下起了绵绵细雨，雨点如同鼓声噼啪打在树叶上，银白的月光透过窗帘倾洒在床上，一边床头柜上亮着一盏暖色的台灯。他的睡眠质量并不大好，有时候还会失眠，今天却伴着雨声，月光和心里一点不可言说的小思绪，很快就睡着了。


End file.
